Juno's Apprentince (An AC3 Love Story)
by Keep Calm And Kill All Zombies
Summary: Aedan Aengus. A 15 year old girl who's born in the 21st Century get's somehow sucked into the 18th Century with her best friend Rosalie Simmons, a young girl who came from Britain. Then Aedan meets the First Civilization and found out that everything that she has learned and known was lie. (I know I suck at summaries and this from my Quotev and no flames please)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Field Trip**

~Aedan's POV~  
I was in homeroom dozing off as the teacher was explaining how we should behave during the field trip, I mean really who actually listens to that shit and when do I ever behave on a class field-trip. " Miss Aengus!" I jumped when she yelled my name. The class laughed, and I growled a little, then the kids stop laughing. Works every time, I thought to myself then I answered with snort and a grunt. Then I noticed she was glaring at me so I forced a smile then said,  
"Yes Ma'am!" she gave me a really look then said,  
"Miss , you will behave on this trip, or I'll give you OSS for a whole month and ISS for 2 months, Understand!" I grunted and then she told us to line up so we can go to the bus, then I saw one of my best friends running towards me,  
"Hey Aedan, I like your outfit," she said while pointing at my outfit, then she continued by saying "And I hope you don't think I'm nosy by saying this... but Why do you always wear your earphones around your neck? I mean I never seen you listening to music, so why?" I replied with a grunt and kept walking. While I kept walking, I couldn't help but hear her mutter, "I guess I was being too nosy..." then she started to run after me, while apologizing. I wasn't even mad at her, but I decided to make her think that I was so I gave her the "silent treatment". After the whole bus ride and constant "I'm Sorry" I told her that I forgave her and rubbed my neck. She hugged me then our teachers called us up into a group. As soon as we arrived she began explaining what we can and cannot do.  
~ 30 Minutes Later~  
I was walking Rosalie (my best friend that was apologizing too much) and I saw something that caught my eye. I was in the Revolution War area, and went to the weapons area. It was so ancient, boring, dusty... It was BEAUTIFUL! No one knew this about me but I am a Strait A student, but I tend to keep that to myself. The teachers think I persuade or bully other kids to do my work, but hey I don't care, it keeps my reputation safe. While I was walking around the area I was rubbing my neck at began to itch, and I started to get thirsty and dehydrated... Uh oh... I ran to the nearest water fountain and filled up my water bottle, and poured some water in my earphones, and then I began to stop feeling itchy and dehydrated... Rosalie looked at me like I was insane, I was about to make up an excuse then I saw something glittering in a corner and it seemed like it was calling my name. I mean really I heard someone whispering my name, and Rosalie's too! Rosalie heard and started to walk over towards the shiny thing too. When we made it there I saw that the shiny thing was a glowing necklace, and a smirk grew on my fave, and Rosalie saw what that meant and the same smirk appeared on her face also, so I spoke in my British Accent (It's a Good One Too!),  
"Hey Rosalie Mate, How about we both take turns trying on this beautiful necklace, eh?" She nodded, and I looked around to see that nobody was around, then I took the necklace. But when I touched it something weird happened. It started to glow louder and made this faint ringing and buzzing noise. Then it got louder, louder, and LOUDER, and it started to become very painful. Then I began to feel weak, but before I could get any weaker I saw the holographic woman reaching out for me, while saying "Juno" then I fainted along with Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I-I'm A What!?

~Rosalie's POV~ I woke up with a groan and a menacing migraine. "Oww..." I whimpered when I felt the throbbing area. It was bleeding, and to make it worse I felt a knot developing.

"Mmhmmm... no I don't want any-..." I perked up when I heard Aeden's unintelligent mumbling in her sleep, so I then got up (but was feeling very weak) and started to look for my best friend who acts like a she-devil at times.

~5 Minutes Later~ I saw my best friend sprawled out on the ground, snoring and drooling on a pile of snow. I laughed at the sight around me. It seems Bonbon fell into the tree and knocked herself off again, but I'm surprised that her earphones were still in the same place, and now that I noticed... I can finally see why Aeden is covering her neck, so I took the earphones off and gasped at the sight. Bonbon had 4 slits on both sides of her neck, But I couldn't finish observing Aeden's startling look because she woke up and was gagging, and she was looking like a fish out of water. That's It! She _IS _a fish out of water, so before Aeden could turn another shade of blue or die of dehydration I got a water bottle out of her bag and shoved it in her mouth. The water re-hydrated her almost instantly, but I stopped my rude staring when I noticed that Chérie was giving me her scariest and angriest glares I've ever saw... Uh oh...

~ Aeden's POV~ I woke up to be almost killed of dehydration, because _Someone _decided to be nosy and take off one of my only chances of surviving, and when she noticed that I was turning blue, gagging, and dehydrating she decided to finally give me something to drink. She shoved the bottle and I literally gulped it down. Oh how I'm gonna hop on her head and give her a good talk. I finished drinking the water and saw that Rosa (Rosalie) was staring at me again, so I gave her my scariest and angriest glare I've ever did, then I said, "So I guess you found out, hunh? I bet you wanna leave like the others, do ya!? Well if you wanna just leave already!" I started to yell. I know she was going to leave like everybody else. Just like how Papa left, how Johnny left (her old best friend), just like everybody who was important left. They just left me in the dark, alone and afraid, to fend for myself. I was to sucked up into my thoughts, that I wasn't aware of the incoming footsteps from Rosa. Then she pated me on the head and told me she was sorry, then she asked was their anything else that I hidden from the world. I nodded then began to list what I have hidden.

~5 Minutes Later~ I listed out down the things which were...

My hair and eyes aren't actually this colour (in the pic)

My dad was an abuser and often hit my mom

My dad tried to sell me

I used to cut myself (the scars have healed up)

I cried myself to sleep

Never had a boyfriend

Still haven't had my first kiss

Forever Alone

Then Rosalie asked,

"Where in the devil's name are we!?" Then my eyes widened. Where were we and how did we get here. Rosalie started to hyperventilate so I tried to calm her down, so then I went up to her and hit her in the head hard.

"Oy Mate! Calm it down before you blow a casket and start to kick up daisies on me!" She calmed down then after a few minutes we saw this glowing light in the distance. It wasn't the sun for sure because it was a small light. I told Rosalie to stay put while I go check it out (she gets scared easily) I walked up to glowing light cautiously and saw that there was an odd shape ball and it was made of metal and it had some gold edges and lines on it. I picked it up and it began to glow brighter and then I saw numbers and codes, mostly of 1's and 0's and cryptic symbols that I'd see on a mummy's tomb. Then all of a sudden I was sucked into this space and time dimensional paradox. Everything was looking futuristic and holographic then I saw these 4 holographic looking figures, then one of them came up to me and put their hand on my forehead, which felt very weird, and said,

"My name is Juno, and you're my apprentice." I stood down flabbergasted and freaked out, I sat down and stared with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth, and my skin was paling, then I asked,

"What are you talking about?" Juno then glanced at the other holographic figure with an unreadable façade, and her milky white eyes were starting to creep me out then she took my hand (the one that was holding the glowing ball) and said,

"What you hold in your hand is a key to Nexus, which is where we are now, and it's called the Piece of Eden. It holds an immense amount of power and those only who is like one of us or has the right genes can wield it and uses it's power." I stared at the ball with curiosity then asked,

"So you're saying I have the right genes?" The holographic woman shook her head then said with a calm, but powerful and booming voice,

" No, but you're one of us. We created you has an ultimate force. We've combined the powers of minor and major gods, and thus we sent your spirit into the spirit world until you could find a body to inhabitant. You chose this body and then you were born onto Earth and lived your life as a human, and now it's time to train your abilities. You'd also return back to your time period you were born after you have completed your time here, and your first element you'll learn to master and control is everything involving water, I'll have Neptune help out, but first you'll need to find a place for your friend, she'll need somewhere to stay. Here's some money to go buy you some house and food, but then after you go and get some of your belongings in your current time, you'd have to say farewell because this will be a long training period, and this Piece of Eden is now yours, take care of it. Make sure it doesn't fall into the right hands, I'll be training you with it in later times." I nodded and got the money from her, then left the Nexus. Before going back to Rosalie, I put the Piece of Eden in my bag and studied the environment for awhile. After a few seconds, I recalled all of the things I studied in History, this is the 18th Century, so I guess I'm in the American Revolutionary War time. I went to Rosalie later and found her laying down. I told her everything (I left the being a Goddess part/Piece of Eden Part Out) and she was surprised. I'll tell her the other things in future time

* * *

**~HELLO AUDIENCE/READERS, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, I KNOW IT MAY BE BORING NOW, BUT IT'LL GET BETTER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, THIS IS JUST A BUILD UP ON OUR CHARACTER, CONNOR WILL BE HERE SOON! Oh and 1-2 faves and 1-2 Comments and I'll update!~ From KCAKAZ**


End file.
